jumpstartfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumpstart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective (1997 prototype version)
'''Jumpstart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective '''was originally going to be released in April 16, 1997 (like the previous two adventure games), but for an odd reason, they have to change the updated Jumpstart Adventures logo until its final release on August 12, 1997. Differences * The original logo was used identical in Jumpstart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain and Jumpstart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. * After the Opening Titles, Jo shows the player around the toolbar and we see that the map screen at the daytime background is absent. However, the first mission later starts before nighttime. * In the nighttime, Oak & Main had not been sabotaged yet, before the technician says, "I haven't exaggerate about anything tonight," and switched to daytime before going to the museum and taking to the Janitor. However, these were absent. * The progress report was identically used as Jumpstart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain and Jumpstart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. * When clicked on the topic title, it plays the game in practice mode. When the game is completed, it goes back to the progress report. However, the indicator level will be the final version after when you clicked on the topic title. * In Mission 4, the lines in this tree have accidentally switched places in-game. This places these lines in their proper place for the sake of flow, unlike all the other dialog trees with sabotaged site technicians. ** Jo says, "I'm glad you're not in charge of wildlife preservation", then the Vine & Rye Technician says, "Hey, I enjoy preserved wildlife. Especially beef jerky." However, this was absent. ** Jo says, "What did you have in mind?", then the Vine & Rye Technician says, "Oh. No, no ideas." However, this was absent. * After the ending scene, the credits follow and show the 1996 Jumpstart catalog. The game was then supposed to take you straight to the desktop, but that part was absent. In the final version, after the ending scene, the credits follow and show the 1997 Jumpstart catalog. The game was then supposed to take you straight to the Progress Report. * After Dr. X is defeated, start again as a new player and play the game again. In the final version, you can practice in the progress report after the game ends. * If you clicked on the name, the description shows up and Jo was supposed to say, "Congratulations! You've foiled Dr. X's plans, and saved the city! Now if you're up to the challenge, you can sign in as a new player to play this game again, or you can click on the exit arrow on the bottom of the screen here. Just keep a sharp-eye out for Dr. X. You'll never know when he's going to drop in." However, this was absent. In the final version, you clicked on the name and go straight to the progress report after defeating Dr. X. Digital Manual * Digital Manual Transcript * Transcript Credits * Credits Gallery 5G_prototoype_autorun.PNG Original ka logo.png 5G prototype title card.png 5G prototype sign in screen.png 5G hooverville map introduction.png 5G oak and main sabotaged yet intro.png 5G oak and main sabotaged yet.png 5G prototype progress report.PNG Art crossword practice mode.png geogrpahy crossword practice mode b.png Geogrpahy crossword practice mode a.png bandicam 2020-01-02 19-27-04-330.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 19-27-58-782.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 19-28-22-614.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 19-30-00-713.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 19-29-29-508.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 19-30-16-940.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 19-31-26-111.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 19-31-39-085.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 19-32-05-757.jpg 5G sabotaged yet.png bandicam 2020-01-02 19-32-28-155.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 19-32-52-679.jpg bandicam 2020-01-02 19-33-16-968.jpg bandicam 2019-12-17 07-32-33-146.jpg Js series screen 1996.PNG 5G already completed screen.PNG Category:Items